Extortion
Claud is an insecure Mafia go-fer, and has been assigned to collecting money from Jack, a Bandito, for damages he caused. Eventually becomes Adult RP oops. *Claud poor drug addict Jack umu *Claud Mafia Claud doesn't use the hard drugs, so he'll probably frown a bit on that umu Taye he tries not to let people know that he takes it. >3> *Jackie: if they have a fucking issue with me taking their fucking drugs, then they can fucking suck my dick! >:I Taye your language is disgusting >_> *Jackie: deal with it. Taye english accent Taye breaking through all of this Claud ohhh he has an accent, so it's okay if he swears =w= Claud but then he'd be saying it "fokkin'" Claud X) Taye YES Taye *if you hear me saying it. it sounds just like that xD* Claud hmmmmm now I need to think of what kind of a job Mafia Claud needs Jack to ... take care of *Jackie: *sits on a box and smokes a fag* Taye maybe jack did something that he now has to pay Claud back for whatever damage? Claud What'd you break Jackie >:T *Jackie: ey! i am not gonna be some fokkin bastard's bitch! *Jackie: like bloody hell I know! *Claud "That's a cute idea, but not why I'm here. You owe the family cred and I'm here to collect." u_u *Claud casually adjusts his gloves *Jackie: pfff, fock off! Taye >__> Taye he's gonna anal prob you *Claud "Again, not why I'm here Mr. Orphen. Do you have the money or not?" *Jackie: Yeah, i got your money right here... *he says in an annoyed tone and reaches into his jeans pocket. shuffling inside a bit before pulling his hand out and gives Claud the bird.* why the bloody hell do i owe you anything, ya numbsack of balls? Taye why you adjusting your gloves like that Claud!? Taye are you gonna check his prostate? Claud in case there's ~trouble~dkgdlgfndf NO XD Taye x3 Claud it's a nervous habit, he doesn't like contention umu Claud mmmm so what /did/ he do >:3c Claud omg, what if he flooded a mafia owned club? XD Taye sounds like something he would do Taye the aqualux Claud hahaha IRONY, except Miss Nina would be able to take care of it Taye true *Claud sighs and pulls out a small pair of reading glasses, then a notebook, "It's not my fault you didn't keep the itemized list of damages you caused, but allow me to refresh your memory," he opens the notebook, "Water damage to the Grooveline, skipping out on your bill, smashed and ruined glasses, tables, chairs, and bottles of booze... need I go on?" *Jackie: ..... how you know it wasn't a UG? Taye the face Taye he's making Taye it's like I DIDN'T DO SHIT but i look like i might've done it *Claud is starting to lose his patience, "We are not some two-bit, hole in the wall, amateur operation! We have witnesses and security footage. You might have been drunk out of your mind but we weren't and we know it was you!" Claud that and he shot you with a tracking device Claud no jk.... maybe >w> Taye lol *Jackie: Fine! It was me, happy~? I don't have the money on me right now anyway! *Claud puts the notebook and glasses away, "I'm not happy, but I will be slightly less angry if you at least have an installment payment." *Jackie: okay! you don't have to be all up in my ass about it! sheesh... *he reaches into his jeans and tosses his wallet at Claud* take it, there is enough to pay for the installment, everything else is either home or i don't have it yet. *Claud pulls out the cred, counts it, puts a small amount back, then tosses the wallet back, again pulling out his little notebook and noting down the amount, "No, Mr. Orphen, I really do." he observes with a bored tone, "I'll be back in a week to collect again. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I will be out of your life." *Jackie: yeah yeah, whatever Ginger *he catches the wallet and stuffs it back in his jeans. He tugs his jacket forward and turns on a heel, about to roll out* Taye *Jackie: *makes a ball of water and tosses that at Claud's head and runs! *Claud "One last thing Mr. Orphen." he looks at the ground, keeping up his demure act. *Claud gets hit by water. *Claud nice :| *Claud "It's an island Mr. Orphen! Never forget that!" he calls down the street to him. Taye xD Taye this couple Taye is just amazing *Jackie: WHATEVER DICKHEAD! Claud XD Claud classy Jackie Taye eheheh Taye xD *Claud shows up at the same time the next week *Jackie: *leaning against a wall, smoking. He looks over at the mafia redhead and finishes up the cig, dropping it on the ground and crushing it's remains under his skates* You don't fuck around, do ya? *Claud "Not in that way, no. Do you have this week's payment?" *Jackie: yeah yeah *he reaches in his pocket and tosses the wallet to Claud* *Claud goes through the same routine, noting the amount again in his notebook. He tosses the wallet back "What's your monthly expenditure on recreational drugs?" *Jackie: *pushes himself off the wall and rolls on over to Claud, catches the wallet in the process* what? *he said bluntly* *Claud "How much do you spend on drugs every month?" *Jackie: *shrugs* not much, probably less on what you're asking of me monthly. Drugs are not cheap though, especially the good shit. *Claud "Well. Consider weaning yourself of them, save your health and money in the process, and we can all get this over with sooner rather than later." *Jackie: pfff... *a chuckle rolls out on his tongue as he looks to the side, shaking his head. He then looks at Claud, leaning up to him, since the red head was a few inches taller than himself* what are you going to do? tell the merchants to not sell? You gotta be fokkin kidding me. You are not my bloody father and damn well not my mother. *Claud "And thank god for that," he says with insensitive boredom. "No Jack, that's a decision you need to make for yourself." *Jackie: ya bloody prick. I am doing just fine, thank you very much. Unless~ *he presses his palm a bit firmly on Claud's crotch, gropping his junk* you want something more than just cred. *he smirks* *Claud pulls back with a blush and a look of disgust, and back-hands Jack across the face. He considers apologizing for his brief breach in composure, but settles for smoothing his hair back an sniffing disdainfully, glaring coldly at Jack. *Jackie: *froze for a moment but regains his composture and chuckles* hmmm~ at least i know you are the bottom in a relationship~ *Claud's heart is hammering, he's so angry at this man. "That's not an insult. If you think one or the other partner in a relationship is better than the other, then you're as ignorant as you are filthy." *Jackie: *laughs* nothing wrong with someone on the bottom, Mr. Claud. In my opinion, they are the best as well delicious~ *he licks his lips and chuckles* *Claud "Are you really so naive to think that I'm /that/ desperate for sex? Hardly." *Jackie: hmm... i guess that's true, You're probably getting banged every time before you meet me to keep yourself from choking me~ *Claud sighs and rolls his eyes. "My business is none of yours. Are we done here Mr. Orphen?" *Jackie: *shrugs* it depends on you. *Claud turns around and walks away. He'll punch-dance out his anger later >8| Taye lol *Jackie: *chuckles to himself and takes his leave in the opposite direction* *Claud returns the week after that, looking very not happy to be there. IB| Taye x3 *Jackie: *makes an entrance, appearing out of water* it looks like you didn't get your weekly dicking today *he joked* *Claud scoffs, 'How would you know?" why was he even talking to this guy? "Do you have the money or not?" he lights a cigarette. *Jackie: lucky guess *he reaches in his pocket and opens his wallet. he pulls out a number of cred and hands it to Claud* here you go. *Claud same routine, ho hum, count the cred, record the number. Idly he wonders if Jack is intentionally drawing this out as long as possible. "What are you so smug about?" *Jackie: nothing~ but you're pissy~ it seems you might need to let off some steam~ if you ask me. *Claud musters his best mafia sneer. "Let me guess, you know exactly what I need and you're the best man for the job." *Jackie: *thinks about it* if you want some stuff cleaned up, yeah. if you want to let one loose, it's all up to you, Ginger. *Claud "Hmph." he smiles disingenuously. "Wish I could trust you to be a man of your word. But at least your cred is good." *Jackie: pff... whatever *he reaches into his pocket, looking for his cigs* *Claud leaves, feeling disturbed although he doesn't know why. >:| *Jackie: *watches him leave* hey! *he called out* Ginger! you got a fag to spare? *Claud sighs and returns, holding the carton out to him with one cigarette poking out. *Jackie: *reaches and takes one* thanks. *he places it between his teeth and grabs his lighter. flickering it* ya bloody piece of shit, work *he mumbled under his breath* *Claud pulls out his lighter and lights his cig. siiigh *Claud flisk! right in your face. rude, Claud Taye lol Taye x3 *Jackie: *takes a few puffs to get the stick to burn before pulling away. He exhales the smoke and smiles* thanks. It probably got ruined when that crazy bitch attacked me... not important who, she's just crazy. *Claud "I'm sorry to hear that." and he actually looks genuine about it. *Jackie: *waves his hand idly* eh, it's fine. So, we're done here? *Claud clicks his lighter shut and stows it, "Looks that way to me." He turns and begins to leave again. Claud >8T when do we get to the part where you two kiss, CLAUD!? Taye lol *Jackie: *watches him for a while, he sighed then leaves* *Claud can't stop thinking about that stupid bandito all week >8| *Claud returns the next week, looking tired, the mafia pride nowhere in sight. "Hey." Taye daaaw *Jackie: *stretches and looks at him* hello, what's wrong? you look like shit *he commented and walked over to him. business as usual, hands him the wallet* *Claud sighs, "Let's just get this over with," he grumbles softly, taking the wallet. *Jackie: fiesty. *Claud glares at him but it lacks any real fire. Count the money, take most of it, record, pleasantries finished for the day. *Jackie: hey, what the fuk is wrong with you today? everyday you get more pissy and pissy *Claud "Why do you care?" >:| He resents that accusation. *Jackie: *his eyebrows furrows upward* because I do! *Claud looks at him incredulously, "Right. Because I'm really sure you enjoy being harassed for money every week." *Jackie: *shrugs* beats talking to yourself in an alley anyway *Claud stands there, mouth a little agape, he finally remembers to put the notebook away, "Don't Banditos have like, a brotherhood or something? Look out for one another?" *Jackie: *chuckles* oh yeah~ and we get along just fine~ no family is bloody perfect. I don't know any other bandito that approves of drugs anyway. *Claud is woefully ignorant of this apparently, "Really? I thought it was pretty common among your type. Mmn, no offense." *Jackie: none taken. and if that's the case, they're damn secretive about it like I am. *Claud "Well, they, they're yer' family! An no family is perfect, it's true, but it oughta work both ways. They can't leave ya alone on account a that!" *Jackie: ehehe true but not everyone wants to get along with others. i guess i'm not a favorite or i'm not social enough with them as I am with you. *Claud that was sad, they weren't even that social. "Well. They should. Stop that." .H. yes. *Jackie: *shrugs* no one is perfect. no problem though. now... what's wrong with you, mr. pissy ginger? *Claud "Nothing! I'm just. Dealing with some shit." Why was he even bothering with this guy? *Jackie: OH! You get to know some personal shit about me, but you have to stay as a bloody fucking stranger to me? Now I'm not even sure if I can trust you with my cred. *Claud "Hey! You brought it up, and you didn't have to tell me jack shit about yourself, but you did." He's really pissy now, "And technically this isn't your cred, you're in debt. And until you pay it off everything you own doesn't belong to you. It's a mercy the Don is willing to take small payments from you instead of just bleeding you dry, god knows it'd be easier. Have I made myself clear!?" He realizes he's leaning into Jack's personal space and straightens, stepping back, fixing his tie. *Jackie: *growls* blood is thicker than water anyway, and probably like a lot of people you don't care at all for the banditos. You wouldn't even care if i wound up dead the next day! it just means less money being spanned amongst people. But whatever. You made yourself very clear, mastah~ *he curtesys* *Claud "I do care!" he shouts back, red in the face. "If I didn't I would have gone with the 'robbing you blind' route, but I had hoped that maybe you would learn from this experience and stop pissing your life away!" His face twitches and he doesn't even try to compose himself. *Jackie: *just felt all so confused but he was becoming just as annoyed* whatever, you got your money, go! *he kicks some water at Claud before he turns around to storm off* *Claud Again with the juvenile playground tactics! His job was done here, he spins on his heel and leaves just as angry. *Claud and goes home and cries =w= because he's a babby *Claud ;m; what do with all these feels Taye make out! *Claud hffffff /B:\ sexual frustration Taye x3 *Claud returns the next week REALLY STARTING TO HATE HIS JOB *Claud looks like he hasn't slept well. More-so than usual. *Jackie: *wearing a hood over his head, smoking. He looks over at Claud as he came to the usual spot. He pushes the hood back and walks over to Claud* you look like shit. *Claud "Thanks." It was the nicest thing anybody'd said to him all day, so he'd better appreciate it. *Jackie: *hands Claud over the wallet* here it is. weekly pay. *Claud nods and goes through the routine. Tallying up the amount in his notebook he announces, "You're about three weeks away from your last payment. Just thought you should know." he says it with all the cheerfulness of a death sentence. *Jackie: hmph... splendid. *he said dully* ... i... i tried stopping taking drugs... *he stutters out* *Claud nods and brightens a little, "That's good." then, more serious, "How are you? I know it's not easy..." *Jackie: *chuckles weakly and shakes his head, looking down* not good... *Claud nods, he was afraid of that. "Vendies help with the withdrawal pains, weaning yourself off the drugs slowly helps too; taking progressively smaller doses. Don't be too hard on yourself, it's incredibly difficult. But I'm proud of you." he smiles genuinely, albeit tiredly. *Jackie: *looks up at him and returns the genuine smile* t-thank you.. you are probably the only person that told me for the first time... *Claud is surprised, he opens his mouth to say something, realizes he's only part of the problem, closes it again, and looks away in embarrassment, running a hand through his hair. "Well 'bout time someone said it. If you need extra time cuz'a Veny bills, let me know, we can work something out." *Jackie: heheheh that's kind of you but i think you want to be done with this and not see me again. seeing how i just piss you off all the time. *Claud "I... I'm not as angry with you as you may think. Not all the time. I just got a job to do 's all." he looks at the ground, voice tired. "I'm just a..." he swallows, "I'm just doing my job." *Jackie: hmm... hey, at least you aren't beating people up for it. may look bad at first but after a while, you gain their trust. like you gained mine. *Claud laughs a small bitter laugh, "You think I could beat anyone up if I tried? Well... I can't. I've been taught that lesson." then he smiles a little, looking up at Jack, "But I'm glad I've gained your trust, much as I don't deserve it." *Jackie: *shrugs* alright. so... what now? *he seemed a bit shaky but tries to side it* *Claud "As far as drug rehabilitation goes? Try to find an activity that will take it's place." he swallows, this was like horrible de-ja-vu. "An activity that won't be just as bad for you. Something better." He was such a damn hypocrite. *Jackie: heh.. *he just chuckles and tries to guess what it could be but got nothing* what do you suggest? *Claud just shook his head, "I haven't the foggiest, really." Hobbies were trite and boring, and anything more exciting was just as dangerous. "Dancing helps me, to a point." *Jackie: ehehehe mine are more fun with a partner. *Claud "Well I... didn't say you had to dance alone." <:|c *Jackie: you were specific~ *Claud "No I wasn't--never mind, it doesn't matter. What helps you might be completely different from what helps me. The other important thing is having a group of people to support you and help you..." he trailed off, remembering their earlier conversation where Jack admitted he had no one. *Claud they had more in common than he'd like to admit. *Jackie: you know.. when you whisper or speak softly.. i can read the vibrations that reflect off the water? it's all a soundwave thing... just letting you know. *Claud "Hm? How do you mean?" What water? Was he mumbling to himself again? Damnit. *Jackie: hm? how do you mean? *he mimicked. he chuckled, "yes, the water, ripples in the water are indications of strong movements or powerful soundwaves that it can disturb the surface of the water. and since it's surface is reflective, sometimes, lip reading or the sounds that bounce off of it can be translated for sneaky ears. but of course, some of it's translation can be lost if it's reaching out or bouncing back at a far distance. eh... i'm talking a bit too much. sorry. *Claud listens, fascinated, "No, it's okay. Is this your... hobby? What you'll fill your time with?" Whatever worked, right? *Jackie: it feels like spying but... sometimes you just hear some real interesting stories, even it's meant to spook kids, it's something different, sometimes i just try to help someone out but when it comes down to it... they'll think you're a spy or a peeping Tom. So i feel like i can't do anything right. so i stay quiet, and listen to the distant music and quiet stories shared amongst friends, sitting there in the dark with smoke in hang and a smile on my face. *Claud smiles, that was almost poetic, "It sounds lovely. ... I don't know if there's any harm in just listening in. I kinda accepted long ago that with all these crazy vibes, nothing was private anymore." Not to mention his vibe was one of the invasive ones. *Jackie: *shrugs and chuckles* yeah, true that. So um... I guess, I'll be moving now before people be thinking I have a Mafia boyfriend or something *he jokes* *Claud smiles and rubs the back of his neck, "Would that be such a bad thing?" He realizes too late how bad that sounded and waved a hand, dismissing the comment. "Never mind, forget I said that." *Jackie: *blushes, wait... did he just hear that correctly. what. WHAAAT?!* oh noooo~ i heard that clear as day~ heh.... i... hmm... I... *stuttering shying up now* *Claud wait what? "Wait, why are you getting flustered?" *Jackie: u-ugh, what? I'm not flustered! where you getting that from!? *Claud smiles knowingly, "My vibe. And your hasty denial." *Jackie: *blinks and pouts* ya sneaky bastard. *Claud shrugs, "Don't be too jealous, it's a bitch to control." *Jackie: I am not jealous! you're basically telling me that my mind is not private to you. *Claud "Kind of like how other people's conversations aren't private to you?" he teases, but not maliciously. "But not really, I can read emotions, but reading minds is a lot more difficult, even when I'm trying. But~ one does get good at guessing." *Jackie: *blinks and pouts* are you a bloody ninja or something? I feel like that sometimes *he smiles, giggling* *Claud smiles back, "I don't think I've seen you smile yet, not like that." *Jackie: pfff yeah well... um... *he is lost for words and just shuffles his feet on the concrete.* *Claud looks away, embarrassed. Was he really flirting with the bandito? How... unacceptable of him. And yet he can't find it in himself to care about what was or wasn't acceptable. He is equally at a loss for words. Taye you out flirted the bandito! Taye the bandito got flustered and is now speechless! Taye Claud is the winner of the battle! Claud it's super effective! *Jackie: *looks at him* um... you.. you do seem a bit.. stressed though. uh... i can help.. relieve some of that stress, if you like. *Claud "We're not going drinking if that's what you've got in mind." Jack and bars = not a good combination. Taye lol *Jackie: *laughs* nah nah, i... i had something else in mind actually *he smiles* *Claud "Ooooookay?" He's just curious is all. He only wants to know what the man had in mind. Nothing else. "Like what?" *Jackie: *looked around and headed into the darker side of the alley, dragging Claud along with him* it's your choice to... if you want to 'read my mind' or just take another lucky guess *Claud for all his experience in using his vibe to seduce people and be a better sexual partner, he was totally bewildered as to why this person would want him. "Why me?" he asks softly. *Jackie: *paused. searching for the right words to explain but there were none. He pins the Mafia against the wall and looks up at him with those ocean blue eyes. He then closes his eyes as he leaned in close; kissed him! *Claud wasn't going to argue with that. He kisses him back softly at first, then with rising intensity. It'd been far too long for him, and if anyone had a gripe with him "playing" with Banditos, well. Maybe that'd teach them to ignore him! He pauses, pulls away to look at Jack again. No, he shouldn't take advantage of the man in that way. But there was something about the man that puled him in, allured him. He kissed him gently on the forehead, "And you don't mind doing these sorts of activities with a Mafia dog?" *Jackie: *smiles a little* as long as it's with you... i don't mind *he licks Claud's lips and kissed him again before he started to go down his jawline, his neck then down... down onto his knees.* WHOOPS AND THEN ADULT RP HAPPENED (AS IF YOU COULDN'T TELL) *Claud "Wh-wha, what are you doing? Here?" he looks around the alley in a panic, but there was no one in sight, "Sh-shouldn't we go inside?" He didn't like this, not being in control. But everyone always said he was a control freak, maybe it was time to change that. *Jackie: too suspicious. people will see, relax~ don't be spooked. besides... we're in a dark alleyway and the sun is setting. How much more 'romantic' can it get? *he teases. He undoes the zipper and pulls down the trousers a bit along with the boxers, getting a good sight of this Mafia Dog. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation as well a hint of nervousness. He grabs hold of his length and starts to lick at the tip of his shaft.* *Claud "Like this isn't suspicious...! Oh, ffff--!" he'll have to keep his voice down, it would echo too much if he didn't. He presses his back against the wall for support, the feelings well known to him, but nonetheless still pleasurable. He gasps as sharp arousal flows through him, firming him up under Jack's touches. *Jackie: *licks his tip a little more before wrapping his lips around it. He suckles it before pushing more into his mouth then pulls away, repeating this bobbing movement in slowly* *Claud emits a low-pitched "Ohhhh...", head lolled back and pressed against the brick. He puts a hand on Jack's head, curls his fingers into his hair. The thought finally occurs to him: was Jack trying to get out of the last of his debt? Was /none/ of this because... of course Jack didn't care about him, how could he even think... but the boy was so honest. And he hadn't felt any guile coming off of him before so... His thought processes are deliciously interrupted by the hot tightness of Jack's mouth. Ohhh merciful heavens. *Jackie: *purrs and moans softly as he really enjoyed this new drug he found. The hair gripping which led to some tugging felt good as well. He glances up at Claud to see if he was enjoying himself as well. He purrs a little to get his attention before returning to his 'job'. *Claud looks down at Jack when he pauses, mouth agape with panting. They make brief eye contact, and then Jack goes back to paying him lovely amounts of attention. Claud groans; watching his member slip into the other's mouth was terribly erotic, and he can't stop looking. *Jackie: *slurps and purrs with each bob he makes, feeling somewhat powerful to have this much control over a Mafia Dog. He pulls away slowly with a wet pop as he strokes his length then wraps his lips around his shaft again, this time, pushing it into his throat* *Claud "Nngg--ahh!" The sensation of moving that deep into someone's mouth was foreign and wonderful, and he does his best to remain very, very still, despite being so close to the edge. And for a rare and very bizarre moment, he's glad he's smaller than average. Taye LMAO Claud 9w9 Claud /w\ *Jackie: *glances up at Claud again and chuckles a little. He places his hands on Claud's thighs and pressed his lips against the other's crotch, letting out a soft moan before pulling away slowly* mmmm~ you taste so good~ *Claud "And you're evil," he pants, "or wonderful, or maybe both, I haven't decided." ahhhh don't make him finish himself off, he was almost there... *Jackie: *chuckles and kisses his tip before wrapping his lips around it. He gently wraps a few fingers around the base of his Claud's length and starts to jerk him off while rolling his tongue around the tip* *Claud lets his head drop back as he tries to control the volume of the moan that was wrenching it's way out of his chest. "Shhhhiiit...!" and that's all the warning Jack gets before Claud cums. He sags against the wall, skin hot against the cool brick, riding the aftershock of orgasm. *Jackie: *caught by surprise as his mouth was filled with warm silky seed. he swallows his load and pulls away, licking his tip of any drips. He licks his hands then smiles at Claud with that seductive sly smile* That sure did enlighten my mood, how about you? *he chuckles* *Claud takes a few deep breaths and looks back down at Jack, "Holy shit son." he says in disbelieving shock, then he smiles, a little self conscious. "B-but, what about you?" He realized he was blatantly staring at Jack's crotch, before blushing and looking away. *Jackie: mmmm~ maybe later or next time, Banditos like to go crazy at night, hell.. We probably don't sleep at night either. *he chuckles and stands, offering a helping hand* *Claud hadn't realized how much he'd slumped until Jack pulls him up. Talking of which... he hurriedly covers himself again, more than a little confused about what had happened here. Next time... After smoothing out his clothes he turns to Jack, "Can I... can I see you again? I mean, when I'm not here on business?" What was he even doing? *Jackie: *blinks and shrugged* ugh... sure. Square District? *Claud nods, he had connections in square, "Alright, does this place work?" he gives him an address for one of his apartment crash-pads. *Jackie: *looks at the address and nods* yeah... this will do fine. *he looks at him and smiles* *Claud "Okay. Great. Next week then." he didn't really know how to say good bye, so still in shock and without a smile, he just kissed him quickly and lightly on the forehead before turning and scampering off. *Jackie: *blinked a bit dumbfounded but then smiled* ~ <3 *he treasured the paper and stuffed it deep in his pocket and went home* *Claud has second thoughts all week 8Uc Category:Crack RP Category:Adult RP Category:Faction Swap